


Bodyguard

by StarlightSolar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Bodyguard, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSolar/pseuds/StarlightSolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami’s father assigns her a new bodyguard when she has to travel to Ba Sing Se for a Future Industries business meeting. Modern/AU - No bending. Korrasami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asami Sato huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. She glared over at her father, Hiroshi Sato, whose head was down as he was focused on a piece of paper in front of him. She started to tap her foot, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. His grip tightened on the pen he was holding. _Not much longer,_ Asami thought with a smirk. She tilted her head back and let out a high-pitched whine.

“Asami, you won’t get me to change my mind,” he said without looking up from the paper. She bit her lip to force herself not to start complaining. She paused her tapping before letting out a sharp breath through her nose. “I just want you to be safe.”

“No, you just want me to be in your sight at all times,” she snapped. “Dad, I’ve been on business trips before, this is no different.”

“Yes, it is,” Hiroshi insisted. “This is the first time you’ll be traveling to a different nation."

“Technically Republic City is a part of the Earth Nation."

“I don’t care about technicalities. It is still very far away."

“Then if this isn’t about you watching over me 24/7, why did I need bodyguards when I would go to meetings in nearby cities? Or Republic City for that matter? I know where everything is. We live here.”

“I’ve heard enough, Asami,” Hiroshi said. He slammed the pen down onto the desk. Asami couldn’t help but jump at the sound. She raised an eyebrow but remained silent as he got up out of his seat and crossed to the front of his desk. He leaned up against it before crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re the most important thing in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

Asami instantly felt the anger fade from her body. She got up out of her seat pulling her dad into a hug. “I understand dad,” she said quietly. She looked up and widened her green eyes. “But, I’m not a baby anymore. You have to trust me.”

“I do,” Hiroshi said before kissing her forehead. “I just don’t trust everyone else. You’re getting a bodyguard.”

Asami growled before pushing herself away. “I take back my hug,” she muttered. “Please don’t tell me the last one is coming back.”

“No, you ran him away pretty quickly,” he said while tapping his chin. Asami smiled and mentally pattered herself on the back. She leaned against the desk next to her father before smirking at the memory. Her old bodyguard just didn’t stand a chance. She was able to use her charms and assets to get him to let Asami do whatever she wanted after a business meeting in the next city over. She didn’t return back to the hotel until the early morning. Of course, she knew that her father would have called earlier to ask about her and the bodyguard would instinctively tell him where she was. Upon returning to Future Industries the next day, he was fired from the sidewalk outside of the building.

“So, which guy is it this time?” Asami asked before flipping her hair over her shoulder. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror and a small case of eye shadow.

“It isn’t a guy,” Hiroshi chortled. “This time, I don’t think you’ll be able to chase them away.” He pressed a button on the phone pad by the corner of the desk. “Let them in,” he ordered. Asami continued to apply her eyeshadow and didn’t look up when the door opened and the sounds of footsteps entered the room. “Take your pick.”

“I get to pick?” Asami asked. She looked up at her father and frowned. “What’s your angle?”

“Nothing, Asami.” He shrugged. “I just feel that if you pick the bodyguard this time, then there won’t be any problems

Asami snapped her compact mirror closed before looking over at the door. Her eyes widened when she spotted four girls standing in front of her. Judging by the colors they wore, each girl represented a different nation. She did a quick once over at each girl before looking up at her father.

“Alright, then,” she said slowly. “I’m going to need to get a closer look.” Asami slid off of the desk before walking over to the four girls standing in a straight line. She crossed her arms over her chest before walking down the line.

_Not tall enough. Too thin. A little timid. Hmmmm, interesting._

Asami paused in front of the girl with sharp blue eyes. She walked in a circle around her, looking her up and down. She paused in front of the girl before reaching out and tapping her on the arm. Her eyes widened when she felt how hard her muscles were. She then locked eyes with the girl. The longer she looked, the more she was drawn into her blue eyes. Hiroshi let out a soft cough. Asami blinked before taking a small step back. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. She then bit her bottom lip.

The blue-eyed girl’s eyes flickered down to Asami’s lips. She let out a very soft moan before looking back into her green eyes. Asami snickered before turning to face Hiroshi. “I like her,” Asami said to her father, before facing the girl again. “What’s your name?”

“Korra.”

“Korra,” she repeated. She rolled her r’s a bit as she said her name. The corner of Korra’s eye twitched as a light flush reached her cheeks. It was hard to spot against her dark skin, but Asami noticed. She bit her bottom lip before chuckling softly. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” She flipped her hair and smirked when she noticed the blue eyes following it. “I’ve been told I can be a handful.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Korra answered. She then winced and slapped herself on her forehead. “Sorry, I spoke out of turn,” she apologized.

“I choose Korra,” Asami announced before walking back over to her father’s side.

“Okay.” Hiroshi nodded. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the other three women from the room. Korra watched them leave before turning her attention back to the two engineers. She walked up to them and gave a quick bow of thanks. “Like, my daughter said, I hope you know what you’re getting into. You’ll be spending a lot of time together.”

“I sure hope so.” Asami smiled. She looked Korra up and down, starting from the top of her head, to slowly tracing over each defined muscle in her arms, to her waist where she could see a light outline of her abdomen. Asami slowly licked her lips as she noticed the six-pack before sweeping her eyes down towards the girl’s legs.

“And she has a lot of needs.” Hiroshi’s voice caught her attention. Asami shifted her gaze back up. Korra stared back, with a bit of a half-smile painted on her lips. _She must have caught me checking her out._

Asami winked. Korra instantly looked back over at Hiroshi, rubbing the back of her neck. The engineer chuckled to herself before crossing her arms over her chest.

“The number one important thing is that she gets to Ba Sing Se and back safely,” Hiroshi concluded. Asami smiled up at her father as he pulled her into a side hug. Asami looked over at Korra out of the corner of her eye. “Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Korra. Can you handle it?” Asami purred with a smile. She tilted her head to the side. _This will be a fun trip,_ she thought as Korra cleared her throat.

“Yes. Thank you for the opportunity.”

\----

“Well, I have to hang up. I think they’re going to call us in soon,” Korra said into her cell phone. She looked over her shoulder to see two Future Industries workers talking by the front desk. They glanced at her before raising an eyebrow and continuing their conversation. “Thanks again for suggesting this gig, Mako,” she added.

“No problem,” he answered. “I knew you needed a job and with your love of fighting, you’d be a perfect fit,” he chuckled.

“I don’t think that one instance of me busting a guy’s head open counts as a love of fighting,” she countered. “Although, part of it wasn’t even my fault. He ducked when he should have dodge.” She looked to her right and noticed that the other three girls sitting near her were looking at her with wide eyes. Korra gave a small wave in their general direction.

“Are you all here for the bodyguard position?” a woman asked as she stepped into the waiting area. Korra and the three other girls nodded. “Please follow me,” she said before turning on her heel.

“Got to go,” Korra hissed into her phone. “Wish me luck.” She hung up her phone before Mako could answer. She was at the back of the small group and looked around at the various items on the wall. She let out a soft cry as she walked right into a flatbed cart. She rubbed her shin and stepped around it. “Sorry about that,” she apologized to a nearby worker. The young guy shrugged and picked up a few pieces that fell off the cart.

“It’s okay,” he answered. He peered closely at her and took note of her muscular arms. Korra was wearing a blue tank top and black pants. “Are you here for the bodyguard position?” he asked.

“Yes, why?” Korra asked. 

The guy threw his head back and started to laugh. “You do know you’ll be looking after Hiroshi Sato’s daughter right?” he asked. Korra nodded before waving her hand, motioning for him to get to the point. “She goes through bodyguards rapidly. Good luck, although you may stand a chance.”

“Why do you say that?”

“She has a thing for people with blue eyes,” he said with a wink. “Good luck,” he called over his shoulder while pulling the flatbed cart along behind him.

 _Good luck? What does he mean by that?_ Korra sprinted down the hallway to catch up with the rest of the group. She slowed to a stop so as not to run into the fire nation girl. The small group had a gathered outside of two giant doors.

“You will not say anything unless you are spoken to. Only one of you will get this position,” the woman said. She leaned up against one of the doors and crossed one of her legs. She eyed each of the girls with a smirk. Korra scratched the back of her head, noticing the other three girls watching her as her muscles flexed.

 _This is cake, she thought with a smirk._ She jumped as a loud buzzing sound filled the hallway.

“You may now enter,” the woman said before pushing one of the doors open. The three other girls stepped into the room before Korra. She took a deep breath and entered the office, her eyes scanning over everything in the room. She looked at Hiroshi Sato and gave a soft grunt at the expectant look on his face.

“Take your pick.”

“I get to pick?” the girl next to him asked, while looking into a mirror. _That must be his infamous daughter,_ Korra thought as she watched their interaction. _She has some green eyes._ “What’s your angle?”

“Nothing, Asami.” Hiroshi shrugged. _That’s a nice name._ “I just feel that if you pick the bodyguard this time, then there won’t be any problems.”

Asami snapped her compact mirror closed before looking over at them. Korra stiffened as she watched the girl’s eyes widen when she noticed her and the other candidates standing in the room. 

“Alright, then,” she said slowly. “I’m going to need to get a closer look.” Asami slid off of the desk before walking over to the four girls standing in a straight line. She crossed her arms over her chest before walking down the line.

_Geeze, she really is taking this seriously. Maybe I’m not cut out for this. Just because I like to MMA doesn’t mean I know how to protect people. I just got lucky that one time. I mean, the guy was as drunk as a skunk. He would have gone down if the wind was blowing and…her eyes are incredible._

Korra felt herself begin to shake as Asami stopped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow as they two locked eyes. _Dear god, she’s acting like a shark circling its prey._ Asami walked in a circle around her, looking her up and down. She paused in front of the girl before reaching out and tapping her on the arm. _That’s right, I have the best arms out of all of the girls here…and she’s even more attractive up close. Why must I be a sucker for green eyes?_ Hiroshi let out a soft cough. Asami blinked before taking a small step back. She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. She then bit her bottom lip.

 _Don’t look. Don’t look. Don’t look,_ Korra chanted in her head. Against her better judgement, she looked down and made and let out a soft cry when she zeroed in on her red lips. _Oh gosh, that sound. That was so pathetic._ Asami snickered before turning to face Hiroshi. “I like her,” Asami said to her father, before facing the girl again. “What’s your name?”

“Korra.”

“Korra,” she repeated. She rolled her r’s a bit as she said her name. _My name sounds so much better when she says it, and why won’t my eye stop twitching? Okay, Korra, focus. You are supposed to be professional._ She felt her cheeks begin to burn and forced herself not to rub her cheeks to force the feeling away. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” Asami flipped her hair and smirked. _She has such amazing hair, and it smells good too. Is that jasmine or vanilla?_ Korra forced herself not to roll her eyes when she saw Asami smirking. _She knows what she’s doing. She knows she’s in control. Oh gosh, I can’t stop looking at her lips. They’re so red and plump. I wonder if I can make them fuller._ “I’ve been told I can be a handful.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Korra answered. _Doh! What did the woman just tell you, Korra? _She then winced and slapped herself on her forehead. “Sorry, I spoke out of turn,” she apologized.__

“I choose Korra,” Asami announced before walking back over to her father’s side. 

“Okay.” Hiroshi nodded. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the other three women from the room. Korra watched them leave before turning her attention back to the two engineers. _I actually got it? Wow. Okay. Calm down, Korra. Show your thanks like Mako told you._ She walked up to them and gave a quick bow of thanks. “Like, my daughter said, I hope you know what you’re getting into. You’ll be spending a lot of time together.” 

“I sure hope so,” Asami smiled. _Face it, Korra, you’re attracted to her. You can’t it. But you have to. It’s your job to keep her safe. You can’t step out of line…and wrap your arms around her and bite her lips, or run your fingers through her hair and down her back, and grab her ass---is she staring at me?_ Korra watched, amused, as Asami slowly scanned over her body. _Let her look. I am pretty ripped._

“And she has a lot of needs.” Hiroshi’s said. Korra couldn’t help but smirk as Asami jumped and shifted her gaze back up. _I totally caught you looking at me._

Asami winked. _God dammit, does she know that she’s pushing all of my buttons? Of course, she does, she’s a genius. A very sexy genius._ Korra instantly looked back over at Hiroshi, rubbing the back of her neck. The engineer chuckled to herself before crossing her arms over her chest. _Oh, that laugh. She is definitely teasing me. Is this what that guy meant when he said she likes people with blue eyes?_ Korra felt her lower body twinge. 

“The number one important thing is that she gets to Ba Sing Se and back safely,” Hiroshi concluded. Asami smiled up at her father as he pulled her into a side hug. Asami looked over at Korra out of the corner of her eye. _The little minx._ “Do you think you can handle that?” 

“Yes, Korra. Can you handle it?” she asked. Asami tilted her head to the side, her hair falling away from her neck and showing her pale skin. 

_I don’t think I can,_ Korra thought as she cleared her throat. “Yes. Thank you for the opportunity.” _Kill me, now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added in a second chapter to lead up to the rated E chapter just to move the story along. So all of the smut will happen in the final chapter of this story. Sorry, guys.

“I’m going to die, Mako, I can already tell,” Korra groaned into her cell phone as she took a seat on her suitcase. She looked to her right and watched as Asami read the board with the train times and schedule, a pair of train tickets sticking out of her back pocket.

“You can tell the future now?” he joked.

“No, it’s Asami. She’s the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexiest-”

“I get the point.”

“No, you don’t” she insisted. “I think she knows I’m attracted to her and she’s teasing me about it.”

Korra frowned when she didn’t get a response. She pulled her phone from her ear and checked to see if the signal had dropped. When she noticed the clear signal, she placed her phone back to her hear before tapping her knee impatiently. “So?” finally came a response.

“No, Mako.” Korra placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. “She’s doing it on purpose. She licks or bites her bottom lip a lot, she winks at me, and she checks me out.” She sighed. “Not that I can blame her for the last point I made. I mean, I am pretty good looking.”

“And all of that is a problem?”

Korra huffed. “My job is to protect her and make sure she gets back to Republic City safely. I can’t exactly jump her or anything. Not unless I want to lose my job.”

“Well, what if she jumps you first?”

“Are you kidding me?” she cried.

“No, I’m not,” Mako answered simply. “You’d only lose your job if you acted first. Nothing bad would happen to her.”

Korra squeezed her eyes shut. She counted to ten in her head before letting out a deep breath. “You don’t understand. Before we left, Mr. Sato and I had a talk. Well, more like him threatening me. He basically said if I do anything that’s not professional, then I’ll be fired and blacklisted in the city. He can actually do that!”

“I see the issue,” he commented.

“So now, I have to go through two days of physical torture.” Korra looked over at Asami again, and froze. She was crouched down by her suitcase, her hand digging into a pocket. The MMA-fighter couldn’t help but trace her eyes up Asami’s form. She was wearing an off the shoulder white and red top, a pair of cut-off jeans that easily hugged her curves, and ankle boots. Her dark hair was pulled back by a pair of sunglasses. Korra quickly turned her head in the opposite direction as Asami looked at her out of the corner of her eyes.

“That’s what cold showers are for,” Mako chuckled.

“Not when you’re stuck on a train for three hours.” She leaned over and pretended to mess with the zipper on her suitcase, hiding her burning cheeks with her hair falling into her face. “Plus, I’m assuming by the time we get there we’d have to get some dinner.”

“Here’s an easy fix to both of those things: make sure you get a sitting near the front of the train. Those have more glass than in the sleeping cars. Then, eat out at a restaurant instead of eating in. They’re both public places so she won’t do anything.”

“Those are good suggestions.”

“Korra, the train is here,” Asami said while tapping her on the shoulder. Korra placed her cell phone to her chest while looking up at her. “Are you ready to go?” she asked with a polite smile. Korra peered closely into her green eyes. Asami stared back with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Korra muttered before placing her phone onto her ear. “I think I’m in the clear now,” she hissed into her phone as Asami gathered up her bags. “She seems to be acting normal. Anyway, the train is here. I’ll let you know when we get there.”

“Good luck,” Mako said before hanging up. Korra got off of her suitcase and pulled up the handle before rolling it over to Asami’s bags. “I got it,” she said while leaning down to grab a hold of the handle. She paused briefly when she felt a light pinch to her right ass cheek.

“Yes, you do,” Asami muttered. Korra swallowed hard before picking up Asami’s suitcase with one hand. She held it over her shoulder before motioning with a jerk of her head, for the heiress to go first. The movement was completely lost on her since she was staring at Korra’s flexing muscles. “Nice.”

“The train will leave without us,” Korra said loudly. Asami blinked before smiling slyly. 

“Of course, I just kind of spaced out for a second.” Asami stepped onto the train platform and handed the conductor the two tickets. Korra pulled the bags up onto the train and stuffed them into the luggage carriage. She received her ticket from the conductor and turned to see Asami sauntering down the narrow walking lane, looking for a sitting car, her hips swaying from the left to the right more than they should.

“This is going to be a long three hours. I can already tell,” she muttered to herself while following the young engineer into an empty train car.

“I never thought you’d actually wear a suit," Asami commented.

“I feel kind of weird to be honest with you,” Korra answered while slipping her fedora hat off of her head and onto the seat next to her. “I feel like I stick out more as an obvious bodyguard than blending in.” She slipped off her jacket and put it in the seat next her along with the hat. She then unbuttoned her shirt sleeves before pushing them up to her elbows. Her white button down was a bit too snug as it was only able to button along the middle of her shirt. 

The top buttons around her cleavage and the bottom buttons around her navel would pop open every time she tried so she quite after three attempts. Korra just decided to wear a jacket to cover the ‘wardrobe malfunction’, which helped in covering her chest. However, seeing as it only had one button to keep it closed, any gust of wind would easily be able to blow it open, and perhaps her button down shirt, to show off her ripped abdomen. Normally, she wouldn’t be so covered but she was taking this job seriously.

“That’s the uniform people are given,” Asami answered with a shrug. “But I apologize.”

“For what?” Korra reached up and tugged at the top of her tie, loosening it from around her neck.

“For giving you the wrong size of clothing,” she said with a pout. “I thought I had written down your size correctly.” She shook her head slowly as if she were silently scolding herself. Korra immediately stopped fidgeting with her clothes before raising an eyebrow.

“You never asked me for my clothing size,” she said slowly.

Asami pouted quickly turned to a wicked smile. “Oops,” she said flirtatiously. She giggled as Korra looked away, squirming and crossing one leg over the other.

\---

The train ride felt more like ten hours than three. Korra was uncomfortable during the entire trip and it was entirely Asami’s fault, which, she was clearly doing on purpose. It was bad enough that the sitting car wasn’t that big, but with Asami’s growing list of reasons to tease Korra growing by the minute, it made the sitting area feel that much smaller.

Currently, Asami was sitting across from Korra browsing blueprints and tapping the end of a pencil against her lips; her dark red, puckered, plump lips. Before, she was seated next to Korra, claiming something about her back hurting against the other seats. Of course, that was a lie since she soon rested her against the car wall and placed her feet into Korra’s lap, using them as a table to paint her toenails.

“What do you think of this color, Korra?” Asami asked while lifting her leg so that the dark skinned girl could see the shade she had just painted. Korra’s eyes trailed from the tips of the engineer’s toes all the way down to her where her shorts started, taking in her milky pale complexion. She could hear the smirk in Asami’s breathing pattern before looking back at the red paint.

“It’s a nice color,” she muttered.

Asami also used Korra’s shoulder as a head rest while trying to take a nap. Try being the operative word which meant her sighing every few minutes. And by sighing, it really meant blowing a stream of warm air across Korra’s neck. 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and stretched a bit as she spotted the train station coming up. She was about to move her feet, stretched on the opposite seats, before jumping as she felt something run up the arch of her foot. She glared over at Asami who was twirling a pencil in her hand and still looking at the blueprints. Asami finally shifted her eyes up, and widened them innocently.

“What?” Asami asked, trying to fight the smile.

“Nothing, let’s just go,” Korra mumbled before dropping her feet from the train cushion and putting her shoes back on. “Ladies first,” she said before sliding the sitting car door open. Asami cleaned up her blueprints and placed them back into her purse before exiting the sitting car. Korra grabbed their suitcases and pulled them off of the train. “So, where’s the hotel?”

“Over this way,” Asami said before slipping on her sunglasses.

_Oh thank god, she covered her eyes. I think I can get through this if she keeps those on…for the rest of the trip._

The two walked in silence until they reached their hotel. Korra gasped in shock as she passed through the revolving door. It was the most extravagant hotel she had ever seen. There was a fountain in the center of the lobby and a player piano in the corner, performing a classical tune.

“May I help you?” the male concierge asked as the two approached the desk.

“My name is Asami Sato,” Asami said with a tone of authority. “We have a reservation.” The man nodded before pressing his computer screen a few times. He scanned the screen before looking back at her with a frown.

“Your name doesn’t appear to be on the list.”

“Well, check it again,” she ordered. “I traveled all of the way here for a business meeting from Republic City. My dad had said everything would be in order by the time we got here.”

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t see it.” He shrugged.

Before Asami could say anything else, she was interrupted by a loud sound. She turned around and saw Korra glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest, their luggage in a pile on the ground. Normally, Asami would have been scared at the fierce look on her bodyguards face, but she couldn’t help but be more attracted to the girl wearing the tight suit, along with the fedora covering one of her eyes.

“I’m not falling for this,” Korra announced.

“What are you talking about?” Asami asked, confused.

“This,” Korra said while waving a hand in the concierge’s direction. “First it was the winking and the lip biting, then the pinching, and now this happens. They just so happen not to have your reservation?” she slammed a hand onto the desk. “Let me guess,” she said addressing the man behind the desk, “there’s only one room left and it has one bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” the man answered with a nod.

“Of course it is.”

Asami stepped forward and pushed Korra out of the way. “She gets grumpy when she’s hungry.” She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. “How about you bring our stuff up to the room and we grab some dinner?” she waved a gold credit card in the air.

“Yes, Ms. Sato,” the man said with a bow before handing her back her card. “And with our deepest apologies, you will receive the room free of charge. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I didn’t plan for this to happen,” Asami said while shooting Korra glare. “You didn’t have to be so rude,” she added.

“As if I’m supposed to believe that,” Korra said before placing their bags on the hotel’s luggage cart. “Your actions speak louder than your words.”

“I have been told I get pretty loud in bed.”

“You don’t ever stop do you?”

“Not until I get what I want,” Asami said with a wink. “And I want you. I will have you tonight. You just don’t know it yet.”

“I’m getting the impression,” Korra answered dryly. The two stepped into the hotel’s restaurant and were quickly shown to an empty table. Sliding into her seat, Asami looked over at Korra with an arch, wicked smile, who missed it because she was too busy browsing her menu. Within a few seconds, Korra felt a bare foot inching its way slowly up her leg, massaging gently, even her toes getting into the act. She cleared her throat, but he didn't say anything. Asami let out a dark chuckle as she raised her foot higher and higher. 

Korra swallowed hard when it reached her lap, and she felt herself becoming hot and wet in response. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, without looking up from the menu. Asami’s lips curled even more when she saw a light flush smeared across her dark cheeks.

"Nothing." She shrugged. A waiter spotted the two at their table and started to walk over. Korra dropped her menu on to the table, memorizing what she wanted to order, before reaching out for her glass of water. Asami increased her pressure, and when she finally looked up, Korra noticed a dangerous edge in her eyes.

“Are you ready to order?”

As soon as Korra brought the glass to her mouth, Asami lifted her foot and pressed directly into her crotch. The bodyguard jumped and spilled her water onto the tablecloth. The water grabbed a spare napkin and dabbed at the back of Korra’s hand. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Korra answered evenly. She reached underneath the table and grabbed Asami’s foot, who let out a light laugh in response. _If that’s how you want to play, then take this,_ Korra thought before digging her thumb nail into the middle of Asami’s foot.

“Ouch,” Asami squealed.

“Are _you_ okay?” the water asked, looking in between the two of them.

“I’m fine,” she said calmly, while slipping her foot out of Korra’s lap. “Leg cramp from sitting on the train for too long.” Korra heard the light sound of a zipper and relaxed when she realized that the engineer had put her ankle boot back on.

After dinner, Korra and Asami entered the elevator to head up to their room. The minute the doors closed Korra took off her hat before wiping her forehead free of sweat. She started to loosen her tie before she felt a pair of hands grab her by her collar. She let out a light grunt as her back hit the wall of the elevator.

“What are you-” Korra said as she placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders and tried to push her away. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to kiss you. What does it look like?” Asami asked before leaning in. Korra lifted her leg and pressed her knee into the engineer’s abdomen. _Wow, she has some muscle too,_ she thought when she felt her hard abs underneath her knee. Korra then placed her shoe firmly on Asami’s hip before giving a hard push. She winced as Asami’s back hit the opposite wall of the elevator. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to kick that hard.”

Asami brushed her hair out of her face before looking over at her. Korra’s eyes widened at the lustful look in her eye. “It’s okay, I like it when it’s rough,” she answered with a smile. Korra couldn’t help but whimper.

The two stayed on opposite sides of the elevator for the rest of the ride up to their floor. Asami led the way as they walked up to their door. She pulled out the key card, unlocked the door, and stepped inside before holding the door and letting Korra pass through.

“This room isn’t that bad,” Korra commented before crossing the room. She spotted their bags by the foot of the bed. She took a seat at the foot of the bed and started to take off the watch on her wrist. She forced herself not to look up as Asami took a seat next to her.

“Now that we’re alone…” Asami’s voice vibrated with lust. She walked two fingers up Korra’s arm before flicking her in the ear lobe.

“As if that stopped you downstairs,” Korra snapped without moving away.

“Teasing makes things hotter, don’t you think?” Asami asked before blowing a stream of air lightly into Korra’s ear. The darker girl jerked back and found herself mesmerized by Asami’s green eyes.

“You’re right,” she answered, her voice wavering a bit.

“I am?” Asami asked. She planted herself into Korra’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She smiled before leaning forward. Before their lips touched, Korra dumped Asami onto the bed before racing across the room to open the window.

“It is very hot in here,” she said. She sighed in relief as she felt the cool night breeze waft through the window and cool down her body.”That feels so much better.”

“Do you know what else would feel better?” Asami purred. She leaned back on the bed and stretched against the silk sheets. “You and me wrapped up together in these amazing sheets. Come feel.”

“I can’t,” she muttered.

“Why not?”

“Because, I can’t,” Korra said. “Why is it so hot in here?” she demanded before sticking her head further out the window.

“My dad, right?” Asami snickered. “Please, I just have to bat my eyelashes and then everything will work itself out.”

Korra pulled her head back into the room and turned to look at the engineer sitting on the bed. Asami smirked and raised an eyebrow as Korra scanned her body once more. She gave a small wave. “I just can’t.”

“Fine,” Asami said with a sigh. She got up off of the end of the bed crouched down by her suitcase. “I can take a hint. I’m going to get changed,” she announced while pulling a few items into her arms. She looked over at Korra with a frown before walking to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Korra slipped off her jacket before tossing it onto a nearby chair. She unbuttoned her sleeves before rolling them up to her elbows before kicking off her shoes and socks. She reached into her pocket once her cell phone began to ring. A breeze picked up and blew through the window sending a shiver down her back. “Hey Mako,” she said into her phone while stepping away from the open window.

“You didn’t text so I decided to call,” he answered.

“Asami stole my phone during dinner,” she replied.

“How was the train ride?”

“Like this day, long and hot.”

“A good hot?” Mako pressed.

“No, uncomfortably hot. She put out all of the stops.” Korra swallowed. “I don’t know how much longer I can deny her.”

Korra heard the bathroom door open followed by the sounds of Asami moving across the room. She assumed she was putting her dirty clothes away into her now empty suitcase.

“Well, clearly, you don’t want to,” Mako commented.

“But, I have to!”

“I know, but Korra, there’s nothing wrong with being with someone for one night?”

“It is if it’s your boss’s daughter,” Korra snapped.

“My dad isn’t the boss of you, Korra,” Asami whispered into her other ear. Korra jumped when she felt Asami’s arms wrap around her waist and begin to unbuckle her belt. Once the belt was unfastened, she turned Korra around and grabbed a hold of the belt. She then leaned forward and whispered, “I am.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she swallowed hard when she noticed what Asami was wearing, or lack thereof. She was wearing a red and black lace covered bra and black boy short underwear. The bodyguard assumed they were purposely a size too small since she could see the bottom’s of Asami’s ass cheeks sticking out.

“Korra? Hello?” Mako’s voice came out of Korra’s cell phone. Asami rolled her eyes and plucked the phone out of her hands, pressing the END button before tossing the phone across the room. She then grabbed a hold of Korra’s belt before walking backward, forcing her to walk forward.

“I mean, you weren’t hired to protect him,” she said before throwing Korra onto the bed. _Man, she’s strong, _Korra thought as Asami flipped her over onto her back. She crawled on top of the darker girl before grabbing her dress shirt and ripping it open. The buttons flew off in every direction as she shirt tore open. “Excellent,” she said while dragging her nails down Korra’s six pack.__

__Korra’s breathing hitched as she felt the scratching against her stomach. Asami looked up at her and raised her eyebrows when she spotted the strapless bra holding up Korra’s heaving chest. She licked her lips as her eyes traced the edge of each cup. Korra’s breathing became heavier as Asami leaned forward, pressing her lips to her ear. “You’re my body guard, right?” she asked. The darker girl nodded rapidly. Asami leaned back. Korra’s eyes slowly opened and changed to a darker shade of blue as she looked into the green orbs staring down at her. “So, guard my body.” With that she took Korra’s hands, which her placed on her hips, before slapping them onto her ass with a loud smack. Asami moaned at the stinging sensation. “Tell me to stop,” she ordered._ _

__“Don’t,” she muttered._ _

__“Don’t what?” Asami demanded._ _

__“Don’t stop,” she said before claiming Asami’s lips._ _


	3. Chapter 3

Korra sat up and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pushing harder and harder into their kiss with each passing second. Asami opened her mouth and coaxed out Korra’s tongue before wrapping her lips around it. She eagerly sucked on the pink appendage while pushing Korra’s jacket off of her shoulders. She wrapped her hand around Korra’s tie and pulled her closer.

Asami started to slowly grind her hips across Korra’s lap. The darker girl moaned deeply as she pulled her tighter against her chest. The raven haired girl pulled back, releasing Korra’s tongue with a pop, panting hard. She made quick work of Korra’s dress shirt before trailing kisses down her jaw to her ear.

“This feel so good,” Korra panted as she tilted her head back. Her eyes closed tightly as she ran her hands up and down Asami’s back. After a few passes, she unhooked the back of Asami’s bra before lightly scratching her nails across her creamy pale skin.

Asami moved her lips from Korra’s ear down to her neck, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin. She moved from one side of her neck, across to the front where she suckled on the underside of Korra’s chin, before moving to the other side. Korra wrapped her arms around the enginner’s back, holding her tightly. She rocked to one side, trying to flip them over, but Asami dug her knees into Korra’s hips, holding her in place. Korra then reached a hand up into Asami’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. The engineer relaxed a bit into the sensation before feeling herself teetering to the other side.

The raven-haired girl reached a hand up into Korra’s hair and grabbed the ponytail at the crown of her head. She tugged hair, causing the darker girl’s head to whip back. Korra winced in pain as she looked up into Asami’s green eyes. The engineer smirked before sliding her tongue across Korra’s swollen lips. She then placed her hands onto Korra’s arms and began to try and push herself out of her grip.

“I really don’t think you understand who’s in charge here,” Asami muttered, pushing against Korra’s tight grip. She grunted with each push, trying to break free of the embrace. “I’m always in control.”

Korra stopped moving. Asami looked down into her blue eyes in confusion. Korra stared back, drawing in her gaze before slowly releasing her grip. She trailed her hands up Asami’s sides, tracing the outline of her breasts, before finally placing her hands on the side of her face, cupping her cheeks. Korra leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Asami’s ruby red lips. The engineer relaxed and slowly moved her lips across Korra’s, savoring each moment.

The MMA fight moved her lips across Asami’s jaw and slowly up to her ear. Asami flinched and smiled as she felt her hot breath on her earlobe. “Not today you’re not,” Korra whispered. The engineer gasped loudly as Korra wrapped her in a tight embrace once more before flipping them over. Asami gazed up at her in shock as Korra smirked down at her. “What? I thought you liked rough sex?”

Korra peeled Asami bra off and tossed it across the room before sucking one of her breasts into her mouth. Asami ran her hands into her hair, arching her back so that more of her flesh would be sucked on. She grabbed a hold of Korra’s tie and pulled her closer, shivering as she felt her teeth brushing against her nipple.

The MMA fighter breathed hard through her nose as she continued to suckle on the flesh. Asami reached down and unzipped Korra’s pants before slipping her hand inside. As her fingers brushed against the darker girl’s clit, through the thin barrier of her underwear, Korra reached down and grabbed a hold of Asami’s underwear. She grabbed one side of it with two hands before tearing them off, a loud ripping sound filled the room. Asami instantly pulled back, her breast pulling from Korra’s eager mouth, before looking down at her discarded clothing.

“Those were my favorite pair,” Asami pouted. Korra pressed a kiss to her neck before sucking on a spot underneath the girl’s chin. Asami sighed happily as she reached around and unclipped Korra’s bra. She threw the material to the floor before cupping each breast, rubbing her thumbs across her nipples. The engineer laughed as Korra tried to fight back for her control from before.

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s shoulders and pushed her back, before rolling them over on the bed. She placed a hand on the darker girl’s chest and raised an eyebrow as she moved to sit back up. Korra noticed the look on her face before lying back down. Asami pressed a kiss to her cheek before climbing off of the bed. Korra placed her hands behind her head as she watched Asami crouch over her bag. She frowned when she pulled out a black harness, and a blue dildo. The dildo had a square silver plate at the base.

“What is that?” Korra asked, her chest heaving with every breath. Asami looked over at her with a raised eyebrow but remained silent. She finished putting the contraption together before climbing back up onto the bed. Asami grabbed the waistband of Korra’s pants and tugged them off in one pull along with her underwear. The raven-haired girl tapped Korra’s hip, indicating she wanted her to lift them. Korra lifted her lower body off of the bed as Asami picked up one foot, slid a dark leg through the hole, and placed the foot back down onto the bed. She did the same with the other leg before sliding the material up past the thighs. “Seriously, what is it?”

“You know what a strap-on is, right?” Asami asked as she slipped the harness up onto Korra’s hips. “Well, this is something I made to make things…better,” she answered. “I needed someone to test this out on.”

“…Is this a sex meeting you’re going to?” Korra demanded. Asami simply smiled. The MMA fighter groaned before lying back onto the bed. “So, what does this do?”

“You know what it feels like to be fucked?” the engineer picked up the blue dildo. She pulled the square metal plate from the base before securing the dildo to the front of the harness. “Well, this will make you feel what guys feel.”

“How?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Asami whispered. After making sure the didlo was in the harness, Asami slipped the metal plate in between Korra’s vulva and the harness. The darker girl shivered as she felt the cool metal against her sensitive area. The dildo was then snapped back against the metal plate, causing it to press firmly against Korra’s clit. Asami grabbed the base of the dildo and moved it around a bit, causing it to slid against the hard nub underneath. Korra tilted her head back and moaned loudly. “Okay, we should be good,” Asami muttered to herself.

Korra trembled as Asami racked her nails down her sides. She bent down low and kissed the skin around the harness, dragging her tongue across the very edge. She crawled on her hands and knees up towards Korra before sitting down on her stomach. Korra took in a deep breath when she felt Asami’s heat and wetness on her abdomen. “Ready for the ride of your life?”

“Puns, really?” Korra asked. Asami leaned to the right and grabbed the dildo from in between Korra’s legs. She flicked a small black switch at the base of the didlo. Asami rubbed it lightly against her vuvla, closing her eyes to the sensations before pressing the tip against her opening. “Whoa,” Korra gasped. Her eyes widened. “I can feel that.”

“Good,” Asami answered before pushing herself fully onto the dildo. Korra let out a loud cry before arching her lower body up off of the bed. Asami gasped as the dildo was pushed up into her opening a bit more. “That feels amazing.”

“How…how does this work?” Korra painted. Asami leaned forward and pressed both of her hands against the head board. Her breast hung low and dangled in Korra’s face, her nipples brushing lightly against her lips.

“It’s very complicated and would take a long time to explain,” Asami answered. “Besides, I’m busy.” With that, she started to furiously grind her hips across Korra’s lap. She smiled when Korra instantly grabbed at her waist, her eyes rolling a bit into the back of her head.

“Oh, fuck!” Korra shouted. She slipped her hands onto Asami’s ass and dug her nails hard into the flesh. Asami arched her back and let out a low moan when she felt the stinging sensation. This only caused her to move faster, which in turn, made Korra squeezed harder.

With every movement, Asami’s breasts brushed against Korra’s lips. After a few more passes, Korra lifted her head up and began to suck on one. Asami closed her eyes in content before placing her arms on either side of Korra’s head, pressing more of her breast into the girl’s mouth.

Korra ran her hands up and down Asami’s back, all the while continuing to suck and nibble on Asami’s breast. “Oh, Korra, that’s so good,” Asami gasped. Korra pulled back, releasing her suction with a loud pop before holding the engineer close to her chest. She sat up before moving towards the side of the bed, slowly lowering Asami to the ground. Her lower body was propped up against the side of her bed, while her upper body was against the ground. “What are you….oh shit!”

The MMA fighter leaned over the edge of the bed, holding herself up on her forearms next to Asami’s head. Her large breast pressed against the raven-haired girl’s chin. Korra shifted bit, catching her balance, before rocking her hips hard into Asami. The new angle pushed the dildo a bit further, rubbing it against her gspot.

“Oh my…fuck! Korra, right there,” Asami panted. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s upper back, her fingers digging into the tight muscle. She lowered her head a bit, to suck and bite Korra’s breast that were pressed against her chin. Korra responded to the new sensation by speeding up her thrusts.

“Oh, you feel so good,” she panted. Korra leaned down a bit and tapped her nose against Asami’s chin. Asami lifted her head and was met with a harsh kiss. The two sucked hard on each others tongues and each other’s lips as Korra started to speed up. 

Asami moved her head to the side and cried out loudly. “I’m going to…I’m…” she panted. Korra balanced herself on one hand before slipping the other one in between their bodies. Asami tensed up and let out a loud scream as Korra started to circle a finger over her clit. The engineer began to scream with each thrust, her eyes widening. “Korra…I’m…”

Korra pinched Asami’s clit before slamming into her one more time. The MMA fighter let out a loud cry as she felt warm liquids seep down her legs. Asami sucked in a deep breath and froze, before closing her arms and legs around Korra, and shouting her release. Her face turned red and her voice cracked as her orgasm washed over her.

The MMA fighter panted hard, slowly pushing herself and Asami off of the bed and fully onto the floor. Their breast pressed hard against each other as the engineer tightened her grip, her body wracked with shakes. “Are you okay?” Korra asked.

Instead of answering, Asami placed her hands onto Korra’s cheeks and began to pepper light kisses all around her face. The MMA fighter chuckled as she was smothered in kisses. After a few moments, she picked Asami up, who was still pressing her lips against the girl’s face, before placing her back onto the bed on her hands and knees.

Korra pressed the dildo back into Asami before grabbing her arms and pulling her back. Asami’s head dangled onto the bed as her upper body was pulled up. “Wait, Korra,” she panted. “I need a minute.” Ignoring the girl underneath her, Korra used Asami’s arms as leverage to push harder into her.

Asami’s toes curled as she screamed loudly into the comforter. She pulled her arms out of Korra’s grip before grabbing at the sheets, pulling them tightly in her fists. Korra grabbed Asami’s ass and spread her outer lips with her thumbs, exposing her pink center. The darker girl groaned loudly as she watched the blue dildo slip in and out of the vaginal opening. Asami’s legs dripped with her wetness with each thrust.

The headboard started to hit the wall with each push. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist before leaning back, her breasts pressing into the pale girl’s back. She grabbed at Asami’s nipples, twisting and plucking them in between her fingers as she continued to thrust up into her. Asami moved her legs so that her thighs were resting on the outside of Korra’s spreading her wide.

Asami turned her head and captured Korra’s lips in between her teeth. As the two started to make out once more, Korra slid her hands down Asami’s sides and to her clit. She used her pointer and middle fingers on her left hand to spread Asami’s lips open, and used her index finger on her right hand to circle her clit. Asami jumped at the new sensation and moaned into their deep kiss. Korra used the juices on Asami’s inner thighs as lubricant to play with the nub. After a few moments, she began to flick it, causing Asami shake.

“I’m so close,” Asami panted as she pulled away. She let out a loud scream as Korra started to slap at the pink flesh. The MMA fighter dug her feet into the bed, pushing her hips up higher to drive the dildo into Asami with more force. “So…close…”

Korra gripped Asami’s hips before rolling them over. She grabbed a hold of the bed sheets as leverage and used her toes to slam into Asami from behind. The engineer’s screams turned into gasps and squeals. After one more hard thrust, Asami threw her head back and wailed as her orgasm ripped through her. Korra laughed in surprise as she felt a gush of wetness on her thighs.

“I didn’t know you could squirt,” Korra commented as she rolled off of Asami. She wiped her forehead free of sweat as Asami rolled onto her back. Her dark hair was damp and, for the first time since they’d met, in a tangled mess.

“Neither did I,” Asami panted. She looked over at Korra before raising an eyebrow. “I believe it’s your turn, since you took that opportunity away from me.” She grabbed a hold of the tie Korra was wearing and pulled her close.

“I’m not finished with you yet,” Korra said before lying on top of Asami and pulling her into another kiss.

\---

The next morning, Korra watched with amused smirk as Asami walked slowly towards the mirror, checking her outfit for the business meeting. Korra had continued to fuck Asami in various positions throughout most of the night. Around three am, while gently pushing the dildo into Asami, a difference from the hard and rough sex Korra had given her, the engineer had released once more before passing out, her body twitching from time to time. “I’m really surprised you’re able to walk today,” she commented.

Asami looked at Korra’s reflection in the mirror before smiling brightly. She titled her head to the side and checked to see if her collar was able to hide the hickeys on her neck. “I can’t say I didn’t deserve it,” she responded. “I knew you’d be good.”

“Won’t your father be mad if he hears I didn’t walk you down to your meeting?” Korra asked. She was lounging on the bed watching as Asami scurried around the room gathering the items she needed for the business meeting she was to attend. Korra was only dressed in her white button down shirt, currently open at Asami’s insistence, her tie, and a pair of boxer shorts.

“Don’t worry about my father,” Asami answered as she fastened the buckle on her high heeled shoes. “Besides, I like knowing you’ll be here waiting for my return,” she added with a growl. “Hopefully a bit more in a state of undress. I owe you for last night.”

“Well, while you’re down there proving your genius, what am I supposed to do?” Korra asked.

“Order some room service or something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Maybe not,” Asami said while sitting down on the bed next to Korra. The darker girl sat up and placed a hand on the back of the engineer’s neck before pulling her in for a light kiss, “But I’d like some chocolate covered strawberries when this is over and I already have the chocolate,” she rasped. Asami placed a hand on Korra’s side and licked her lips when she felt the ridge of her abdomen underneath her thumb.

“So what, I’m your dish?” Korra asked with an eye roll.

“You’re more like the chocolate syrup.” Asami raised an eyebrow as her hand slowly trailed down Korra’s side and onto her thigh. She scratched her nails along the inside and chuckled to herself as Korra jumped. Asami moved her hand in between Korra’s legs and swiped her thumb up the center. Korra moaned as Asami’s smile widened when she spotted a dark spot appear in a matter of seconds. “I have my phone,” she said in her normal voice.”If you distract me well enough during the meeting, I will reward you when I return.” Korra nodded and got off of the bed, following Asami over to the door. “Seriously though, if you need anything just charge it to my name.”

Korra opened the door for Asami as she dug through her purse looking for her key card. The darker girl quickly leaned in a pressed firms kiss to her lips. Asami smiled into the embrace before slipping her arms around the shorter girl’s neck, moving her head to the right and pushing her tongue past the dark lips. Korra moaned into the kiss before wrapping her arms her waist. Asami let out a light squeal when she felt Korra’s hands slide down to her ass, and started to knead it in a firm grip.

After a few more moments, the two pulled away, panting slightly. “That’s a nice way to say goodbye,” Asami smile. She bit her bottom lip before leaning in once more. 

“You have a meeting to go to, remember?” Korra said while leaning back. She pressed a finger on Asami’s chest and pushed her away.

“Well, what’s stopping me from coming back early?” Asami asked while toying with the tie around Korra’s neck. The darker girl simply smirked before holding up her hand: two key cards were gripped between her thumb and pointer finger.

Korra laughed through her nose as confusion flickered across the engineer’s face, followed by surprise, and then understanding. Asami reached towards the back pocket of her skirt, before glaring at the other girl when she felt that it was empty. Korra quickly, albeit lightly, pushed against Asami’s shoulders, causing her to take a few stumbling steps into the hallway, before she closed the door.

“Korra!” Asami shouted.

“Good luck concentrating during your meeting today.”

“You’re going to pay for that,” she warned.

“Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's the end of The Bodyguard. Unless, you all want more. I'm sure I could find more things to add to this if you all really want me to. 
> 
> I will go back and edit all of these chapters later.


End file.
